cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mariemaia Michalka
Mariemaia Michalka (born May 9th, 1986) is the French President and businesswoman, who used to serve as a waitress in her free time at Carops Bar and the International House of Emus (IHOE), another Pub at the GCUN Headquarters. Her father was the former President of her country, which has a strong history of electing leaders until they make the general public unhappy. With no term limits, her father served as President until he died in which emergency elections placed his mostly unqualified daughter in power. Mariemaia is in fact not her name at all, as her real name is Natalie; however, Mariemaia was a name seen as more powerful, and thus is an alias for her, and often seperates her from public and private life. Early life and Family Natalie Michalka was born in Paris on May 9th, 1986 to her mother Nadia and father Jean who was President of France at the time. The first born child, she grew up in Paris until the age of seven when she moved to the capital city of Ana les Villes. Not being very vocal at her new school, her parents enrolled in acting classes and various theatre performances to break her shy tendencies. Her father was often detached, often leaving on business trips, and she was almost completely supported by her mother. On occasion she would come along on her father's trips where he taught her various skills to help her in life, both as a woman and a politican. In High School she ended up finishing top of her class, and achieving entrance to the top Universities in France. However her expected attendance was cut short when her father tragicly died in his sleep due to heart complications. Elections Over her short political career, Natalie has found herself in a few elections already. French Presidental Election of 2005 Natalie would end up being pressured by Liberal Party leaders to run for the Presidency. Taking on the alias of Mariemaia she would defeat Conservative Party leader Leon de Miliano in a near sweep. Her critics claimed she was too young and inexperienced to run the country, while supports stated her ties to her father were too strong for her bid to be ignored. Generally happy with her father's performance she was given the nod. ODN Senate Election of 2006 Mariemaia bolted onto the international scene quickly announcing her bid for the Senate. She advertised herself as a woman who was capable of representing the members of the alliance as well as any man could, as well as being a good listener. She managed to get second in the elections behind Silver Sky and achieving the second Senate position. Being one of the most active Senators she adverted war with the NPO in more than one occasion. When the ODN and NPO went to war, she left the ODN and helped found the GCUN, or Commonwealth. GATO Ministry of Justice Election of April 2006 Mariemaia was nominated by both Shortguy of GATO, and UnitedAnarchists of GCN/InterCom for the position of the Minister of Justice. She is considered an outside contender and many have placed her as unlikely to win due to her secondary status as a GCN member in the GATO General Assembly. Her Royal Majesty Mariemaia ended up becoming selected as the Queen of the Commonwealth, where she held a high position in the GCUN. She abdicated a month later in favour of letting others take the lead in the alliance. Category:France Category:Individuals